Of Snow and Ink
by ElementXJ
Summary: A friendship that could inspire another to go further in life.


Nikamura was her name, but most knew her as Nix. She was a sweet mannered girl growing up who everyone thought was just quiet. But as time passed, the pure white husky was deemed completely mute.It was true, Nix could not speak. But to her, words didn't matter. She could express herself another way: through art and writing.Growing up in a northern province was difficult at times, but her kin and friends were all well adapted to the harsh snowy climate. Each clan played a vital role, and many individuals stood out as extraordinary.Nikamura as a member of the Kiyoha clan, descended from a sporadic lineage of artists. Many before her were famous for sculptures they built in honor of the village elders, and some had even designed the very structures which now sheltered them today. However, Nix had a talent for penmanship. By the age of two, her calligraphy was as intricate as one who had mastered it over twenty years. And by four, she had created a masterpiece painting.

Nix's whole family knew she was special for this rare gift, and so her silence never made a difference. But as she advanced into school, she started to stand out for it. Other students would ask rigged questions, and make fun of her when she couldn't answer.But there was one girl who befriended Nix...Her name was Ashryn Saito. She was not only an athletic Artic Fox, but a member of the Saito clan, who were known to be bearers of the Kitsune gene. Ashryn's father already had exhibited the trait with a grand six tails, and thus Ashryn was respected by all students. Besides, her clan was one of many, and perhaps the best, known for producing superb shinobi. Even as a child, just as Nix aspired to be a master of her art, Ashryn was most eager to follow the tradition of her family.

The two were an interesting pair. Nix, who could not speak, but could communicate with pen and paper, was otherwise alone in school. Ashryn, though respected by other students, was known to anger easily, and when angered, was almost certain to hurt someone. She created a fear in others that kept them just out of arm's reach. So while Ashryn gave Nix someone to speak her mind calmly, and Nix's art helped ease Ashryn's temper when it flared, each of them provided the friendship the other so greatly needed.When Ashryn turned 13, she transferred from the general school to the Shinobi Academy.

The two friends kept in touch as much as they could, but Ashryn's rigorous schedule did not allow them to meet very often.Then one day, Ashryn stopped replying to Nix. For a week she waited, and still no answer. So finally she asked about it, and heard something horrifying. The report was that during a training session, Ashryn's group was ambushed, and in the process, she lost her life.She could not help but weep, even though her tears were unaccompanied by the sobs others could produce. For a month, she would not do her school work, or even pick up her pencils or brushes to do what it was she had such a passion for. Nothing her family tried could alleviate Nix's grief.After that month had passed, Nix presented to her family her newest wish. In a well written letter, she requested that she be allowed to transfer to the Shinobi Academy. Her family was shocked.

No member of the Kiyoha clan had ever joined the academy and become a shinobi before. None had ever possessed the physique for it. But Nix was so steadfast in her choice that she was willing to give up her art, her whole future, if she wasn't granted this.And so she transferred, and began a new chapter of her journey.As she joined half way through the year, she had a lot to catch up on. But she was a quick study, and learned the basics of the three technical skills of martial arts, illusion arts, and ninja arts. Her written scores placed her out of the first half of the year, and so she was allowed to continue without penalty.But when it started coming down to the physical aspect of the academy, she found herself lagging behind. She could perform simple techniques like substitutions and illusion releases, but it took her much longer to grasp specific ninja arts that the village held as staples in their arsenal, those that involved the use of water, snow and ice.

The best she had accomplished in that was forcing a mild snowfall. And though she was practicing and getting in good shape, it was still difficult to keep up with other students in respect to martial arts.And again, just like before, she found herself teased for being mute. But unlike before, she found herself getting angry instead of just depressed. She would draw pictures of her classmates in less than favorable situations, wishing that somehow, she could make those images reality.

The instructor caught her once drawing such a picture, and warned her strongly against such art:"If the subject of this picture were to find out, surely you would make an enemy worse than you have already. And besides, a picture will do you no good, because that's all it is. It's making things happen that matter here."The words struck her, but to her, she didn't see just a reprimand, but an inspiration. It occurred to her how she would excel as a ninja where none of her family could. Her work improved over rest of the first year, and as she progressed towards the first year's final, she gained not only the martial skill, chakra control, and field presence, she gained confidence.

The final exam date came, and all the first year students were eager to show what they had learned. The test was in four parts, and all four parts needed to be passed in order to continue in the academy.The first was a written test covering strategy, techniques for using chakra, traps and tools, and many other various topics. This part was easy enough, and as many questions called for written answers, her quick pen proved quite convenient to ensure she finished each question.The second portion tested skills with illusion arts. While not all the students could create illusion arts, all were required to know how to release them.

Those that could only release were tested to see how strong an illusion they could dispel, and those who could create them were tested to see how elaborate or effective an illusion they could create.In Nix's case, she was told she has the capacity to learn illusion arts, but had opted to wait a year before she began training. She did pass by breaking up to the two highest level illusions before she could not release them, and by using a simple illusion technique to demonstrate her basic know how.The third portion was martial arts. This was a simple enough portion, where Nix was only required to spar with an instructor to demonstrate speed, power, and reaction. Though she lacked power, her speed and ability to react quickly were enough to pass her.

The last portion was ninja arts. This portion of the test was often feared by students, because it was the only portion of the exam that required the students to truly push themselves. The requirement was that the student study a jutsu not taught in the class, and after a week, perform the technique.On the final day, Nix entered in an outfit that startled her teachers. She wore a fairly tight top, looking as if it were made of unfinished leather, and pants that matched, as well as a dark blue skirt. Her snowy hair was tied up, and held in place by three paintbrushes. She had brought with her a pouch, and two scroll canisters.She was pleased to see the instructor who had scolded her before was present, and immediately chose him as an aide for her presentation.

She pulled out a scroll from a canister on her belt, and pulled a brush from her hair. She dipped the brush into her pouch, where a bottle of ink was perched. She placed the pen to the paper, and her hand flew. Ten seconds later, she rolled the scroll up, and approached the instructor. She took the brush, and drew a long line across his chest.She knew this may not pass if they comment on the fact that her instructor allowed her to freely draw on him, but she would argue to the end that she could mark an opponent just the same. She then opened the scroll again, crouching down and placing the open scroll on the floor. Her hands hit the page, allowing the instructor and judges to see.

What she had drawn was the instructor in steel shackles.She closed her eyes, and focused, forcing chakra into the paper and through the ink. The page gleamed, and the ink shone brightly, both on the page, and the line she drew on the instructor's chest.A moment later the instructor cried out startled as his wrists and ankles were suddenly pulled back, and locked together with chains that seemed to come from nowhere. Nix stood up, and bowed.The judges watched intrigued, unsure of what just happened."Is it possible... that she has learned to transfer art into reality?" one judge said."It seems she used chakra infused ink on the page," another said."I see..." the main judge spoke.

"By creating the drawing with the same ink she used to mark her enemy, the mark on her enemy binds them in whatever the image she draws depicts. This is by far the most unique original technique that I have witnessed. And to think, a first year student developed it."Nix placed her hand on the paper, and the chains on her instructor vanished. She smiled at him, and he smiled in return.To the surprise of her family, and all her fellow students, she ranked in the top ten students that year. But even as she was initiated into the ranks of true ninja in training, she couldn't help but look skyward and think: Ashryn, I hope you are watching.


End file.
